The Video
by writer xjx
Summary: Set after 3x12. Veronica has always known Madison was scheming and vindictive, now she's got proof. Not my best work, but a cute little one-shot all the same.


To say that Veronica was mad would be and understatement, she was pissed, no she was livid, on the verge of killing someone and she knew exactly who that person would be. Madison Sinclair.

As Veronica stormed across campus she passed Mac, Wallace, Weevil and Piz , all who, upon seeing Veronica's livid expression proceeded to follow her at a safe distance. Finally she spotted her coming out of the main building, at the same time she also notice Dick and Logan walking in her direction.

Knowing exactly what she was going to do, Veronica stormed up Madison, and before Madison could say anything, SMACK. Veronica punched Madison with all the strength she had, making Madison fall to the floor.

"I just thought you should know that your desperation and vindictiveness is on film" Veronica spat at the cowering girl, pulling a clear CD case form her pocket, a DVD inside it, before turning on her heel and walking up to Logan.

"I'm sorry, for everything." Veronica said sincerely, handing Logan the DVD before walking away.

Logan sat on the couch in his hotel room, rotating the DVD in his hands, not knowing what to do with it.

"Dude, just watch it already." Dick said flopping down beside Logan, "Come on it can't be that bad man." Dick finished taking the DVD and putting it in the player before hitting play.

The screen lit up, showing a drunk Logan stumble into the room before passing out drunk on the bed. After about 10 minutes of nothing but Logan sleeping, Madison suddenly entered the room. She stood still for a moment before suddenly moving to the bed and began stripping Logan of his clothes, the removing her own and climbing in to the bed, throwing a blanket over the two of them and mumbling;

"This is for you Veronica Mars."

Before laying back and falling asleep, a sadistic smile on her face.

After whizzing through the two of them sleeping, Dick suddenly pressed play as Logan woke up. Noticing Madison sleeping naked next to him and then checking to see if he was wearing any clothes, he suddenly ran from the room and in to the bathroom where he could be heard being violently sick. The DVD continued to play and soon showed Madison waking and the same sadistic smile appearing on her face as she heard Logan in the bathroom.

"Um…dude, I know idea my ex was such a bitch." Dick exclaimed pausing the DVD.

"I did." Logan said quietly, "I can believe she did this Veronica, after everything she's already done to her." He fumed.

"What?" Dick asked confused.

"Nothing, press play there's more on here."

As Dick pressed play the scene suddenly changed the room was tidy and empty, then to Logan's surprise Veronica entered the room followed closely by Mac.

"Veronica are you sure you wanna be in here?" they heard Mac question.

Veronica nodded in reply, "Ok we need to look for some kind of hidden cupboard or something" she said as she began running her hand over the wall.

"Tell me again what were doing?" Mac asked.

"We're hoping Aaron Echolls was a big a pervert as I thought."

"You know that's not what I meant Veronica."

"Were looking to see if there's anything that proves Logan didn't sleep with Madison."

"Um…ok." Mac answered unsure of what to say.

"I just can't believe that Logan would hurt me like that. He wouldn't. He couldn't." Veronica clarified. "Bingo!"

"You found it?" Mac asked, "is that pointing at the bed?"

"Yep. Now let's see how far back the recording goes." Veronica said pushing the rewind button on the device and watching the screen. "Here we go."

Pressing play, Veronica and Mac then began to watch the scene unfold.

"Oh my god! I can't believe she did that." Mac exclaimed in disbelief.

"I can" Veronica responded, livid, before the screen suddenly went black.

"Dude where you going?" Dick exclaimed as Logan suddenly shot up and left the suite. "Dude?"

Veronica felt him behind her; she didn't need to look to know it was him.

"Hey" She finally said turning around to face him, looking through the open door of her bathroom to the door way of her bedroom.

"Your dad let me in on his way out." Logan replied, making Veronica nod in reply.

They stood in silence for what seem like an eternity, the space between them filling with everything they weren't saying.

"How do you know?" Logan asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Know what?" Veronica queried.

"Know that I would never, could never hurt you like that." They both knew the answer to that, but he needed to hear her say it.

"Because you just wouldn't" Veronica replied, moving into the room and standing by her bed.

"Yeah, and what's the reason? You know the answer…. Say it" Logan pressed, moving to stand in front of her.

"Because you loved me."

"No. Not loved. Love. Because I _love_ you." Logan proclaimed looking in her eyes.

"Still?" Veronica asked.

"Always." Logan smiled, cupping her cheek. "Now you. Why were you so determined to prove how much I love you?"

"Logan…" Veronica whispered, looking away from his intense gaze.

"Tell me Veronica." Logan breathed.

"Because…I…" Veronica stuttered, her eyes beginning to tear.

"Shh, its ok, I'm here. I'm not letting go." Logan promised, winding his fingers through hers.

"Because it hurt. It hurt to think that you would do that to me. It hurt to think that I'd lost you. It hurt because I love you and I didn't want it to be true. I don't want to lose you, I love you, Logan." Veronica finished, tears rolling down her face as she looked in his eyes.

"That's all I ever needed." Logan said softly before crashing their lips together in a searing kiss, before falling on the bed, their lips never leaving each others.

"You're all I've ever needed or want you always will be." Veronica promised breaking the kiss and looking up into Logan's eyes, creating the happiest and loving smile to appear on his face, as he leant down to kiss her laying his body over hers making her moan in pleasure.

"How long is your dad going to be gone?" Logan asked kissing Veronica's neck.

"4 days" she replied breathlessly.

"Some people go their entire lives without hearing new that good." Logan moaned, working his way down Veronica's body removing her clothes as he went.

All their clothes were quickly removed and heavy moans filled the apartment, as they both rode the waves of sexual pleasure together.

"I'm glad you love me Mars" Logan smiled, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm glad you love me too." Veronica smiled in reply, resting her hand on Logan's cheek pulling him down to kiss him lovingly. "No don't move" Veronica said holding Logan, as he tried to roll onto his side.

"I'm crushing you"

"You're not" Veronica promised smiling up at him, "I've never felt so happy and safe, than I do right now" she explained noticing his confused expression.

Logan smiled in reply before leaning down and caressing her nose with his, before kissing her forehead and looking her in the eyes smiling.

"You know what you are?" Logan smiled.

"No, what am I?" Veronica asked playfully.

"You Veronica Mars are a marshmallow." He said tucking her hair behind her ear and leaning down to kiss her smiling lips.


End file.
